bigbrotherukfandomcom-20200213-history
Jonathan Cheban
Jonathan Cheban is a housemate from Celebrity Big Brother 17. He entered on Day 1, and walked on Day 7. Background Jonathan is the founder of the website TheDishh.com and former CEO of CommandPR, a public relations firm, but he is probably best noted for his friendship with socialite Kim Kardashian and appearances on various Kardashian reality shows. Celebrity Big Brother 17 On Day 5, Jonathan was one of the judges for Big Brother's talent show. Together they decided that Stephanie Davis should win the task. On Day 7, Jonathan decided to walk from Celebrity Big Brother after already threatening to leave on Day 5, claiming that he felt uncomfortable and claustrophobic in the House. Profile Why did you want to do Celebrity Big Brother? I’ve been watching the American version for a long time. It’s a fun show and I think it’s something I wanted to try. Are you a fan of the reality show genre? Yeah, it’s all I watch. It’s either reality or my phone. What kind of housemate are you going to be? Someone that’s fun to have around all the time because I love listening to people’s gossip and egging them on. I’m not going to be the one who screams and yells at people, but the one who makes things hysterical. Are you a gossip yourself? I don’t like divulging it, I love listening to it. I need to know everything going on. Have you seen some of the other rumoured housemates? Yes. I think Gemma will be a funny person. Tiffany is hysterical, but she hasn’t been on TV in like seven years, so I don’t know if she’s as funny as she used to be. I know she had surgery done which sucks because her face was so perfect for comedy. She could cry and laugh in the same breath! What do you do when there’s conflict? I do like to egg it on. I don’t leave – if there’s an accident or something and the cops are there, I am too until they rip off the last ‘do not cross’ sign. We know you as being Kim’s best friend. Is she supportive of you going in? She knows that I’m doing a show, but she doesn’t know who else is on it. We’ll see how supportive she is when she gets the other Google alerts of the other people I’m with! What’s she like with you? She’s just Kim. She’s really sweet. What do you think is the public perception of you compared to what you’re really like? I’m not as nice as I am on the show, because those are my close friends. I think the real me is a lot stronger and less kiss-ass – I’m actually the opposite, I’m a nightmare. If I see something I don’t like, or something that bothers me, I can’t hold it in. What kind of reaction do you get when people see you in the streets? They feel like they know us because we’ve been on TV for so long. There’s so many different cultures of people that know us from different countries, it’s pretty overwhelming. What would you like to get from this show? I would like people to see me in a normal interaction. What might annoy the other housemates about you? I can whine a little bit, it’s just my natural habit. Hard sheets, hard pillows. Things like that bother me. What will you miss from the outside world? Going out to dinner every single night. I don’t know how to cook or wash up or anything, but I’ll try to help. I will cook, but someone will die. What is the worst thing they could do to you in there? Deprive me of sleep. My energy gets off, and I get grumpy. Do you think you’ll win? I don’t know yet, I just play day by day. I don’t need to win, I just don’t like to lose. Gallery Jonathan Cheban 2.jpg|Jonathan's alternative publicity photo Jonathan Cheban enters.jpg|Jonathan enters Jonathan Cheban walks.jpg|Jonathan voluntarily leaves Category:Male Housemate Category:Celebrity Big Brother Housemate Category:Walker Category:Housemate